


Notre amour en lettre de sang

by gossipCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre : : Lemon, violence, OOC, OS<br/>Pairing : : Hidan/OC<br/>Rating : : MA<br/>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas sauf Miyuki qui est à moi.<br/>Warning : : Contient du lemon assez cru, pas de no-consual-sex mais une scène assez violente.<br/>Résumé : Avant l’Akatsuki, Hidan a « aimé ». A sa façon…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notre amour en lettre de sang

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Je vais être honnête : depuis plus de trois ans, j’ai complètement lâché Naruto. Déception de la tournure du manga, fan-service, exaspérée par le trait graphique de l’auteur comme par l‘attitude de certains membres de la communauté de fans, bref, les arguments ne manquaient pas pour fuir Naruto, que ce soit le manga ou l’anime proprement dit que par tout ce qui entourait le phénomène Naruto : fan arts, fanfictions etc., que ce fusse en lecture comme en écriture malgré quelques demandes de lecteurs. 
> 
> Bref, tout ça pour dire qu’il m’a fallu un fan art pour, non pas me faire changer d’opinion (et j’ai lu les derniers chapitres de Naruto avant tout ce blabla et mon opinion sur le manga proprement dit n’a pas changé d’un pouce) m’inspirer de nouveau une fanfiction sur Naruto, en particulier sur ce personnage qui m’a toujours fascinée : Hidan.
> 
> Note 2 : Hidan sera OOC mais je confesserai qu’écrire des dialogues, ou plutôt des hurlements hystériques m’est très difficile. L’auteur de Naruto a probablement voulu le rendre le plus antipathique que possible, néanmoins, j‘ai bien apprécié le personnage et j‘ai essayé d’en créer une autre facette à travers cette fanfiction.

_Je te veux uniquement pour moi-même._  
Je veux que tu ne regardes personne d’autre que moi-même.  
Je veux déguster et m’enivrer du parfum de tes lèvres sur les miennes.  
Je veux t’entendre murmurer mon prénom quand nos corps ne feront qu’un.  
Je veux graver le symbole de notre union dans la douceur de ta peau.  
Je veux que tu sois mienne.  
Pour l’Eternité.  
  
  
Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, le souffle court, saccadé. L’attente avait été longue. Très longue. Trop longue. Pourquoi cet imbécile l’avait-il ainsi fait attendre aussi bêtement dans la sacristie alors que c’était le jour de son mariage? Son mariage. Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser qu’elle allait enfin être unie à lui, ce garçon devenu homme qui l’avait séduit alors qu’ils n’étaient encore que deux gamins rebelles et sauvages. Cet homme qui l’avait tellement impressionnée par sa profonde piété religieuse, qui avait survécu aux terrifiants rituels que sa foi exigeait. Et se souvint qu’il lui avait renvoyé les mêmes mots. Un lien étrange, sanglant, passionné, était né entre eux, se resserrant à chaque rituel, à chaque mort qu‘ils infligeaient ensemble autours d‘eux. Et aujourd’hui, ils se mariaient.  
Le moine interrompit la vague de souvenirs.  
« Miyuki-sama, la cérémonie va commencer. »  
La jeune femme se leva, époussetant sa robe de toile blanche de miettes invisibles, la gorge serrée, avant de suivre le moine à travers le sombre monastère. Ils arrivèrent au cœur des lieux dont les murs étaient couverts de pentacles. Le symbole de leur dieu était partout. La présence de Jashin était palpable, rendant l’air de la salle moite, lourde, obsédante, les tâches qui jonchaient le sol plus visibles que jamais. Sans surprise, Miyuki constata que c’était du sang caillé. Et qu’il y en avait partout. Des gens étaient morts ici. A moins que…  
La jeune femme parvint à faire abstraction de ces marques sanglantes pour se concentrer sur le sacrement qui allait commencer. Et elle le vit enfin. Hidan! Aurait-elle voulu crier et se jeter dans ses bras pour l‘embrasser. Vêtu d’une longue tunique noire, entouré de deux autres moines, son regard trahissait une certaine excitation mêlée d’impatience. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, une curieuse lueur traversa ses pupilles. Il me désire, songea la future épousée, frémissante.  
D’une voix atone, l’un des moines leur demanda de s’approcher. Miyuki et le shinobi s’exécutèrent. Retenant son souffle, elle entr’aperçut du coin de l’œil que l’un des prêtres tenaient un grand calice et que le troisième avait sorti de son vêtement un coutelas dont la lame renvoyait les rares rayons de lumières. Même dans leur hyménée, ils allaient devoir se scarifier. L’idée de pouvoir mourir ne lui parcourut même pas l’esprit car même si elle l‘aurait souhaité, elle ne le pourrait jamais. Le sang et la non-mort étaient des notions avec lesquelles la fiancée avait grandi, avait forgé sa vie et sa personnalité depuis sa prime jeunesse.  
Un sentiment intense, indescriptible lui parcourait l’échine et sentit la main de son fiancé raffermir sa prise. Hidan éprouvait donc lui aussi la même émotion. Peut être était-ce là le sens des paroles du prêcheur alors qu’il débitait le rituel de sa voix gutturale.  
« Jashin-sama, en ce jour, vous avez béni l’union de cet homme et de cette femme. Par leur sang, ils ne feront plus qu’un et leurs vies ne prendront fin que par votre volonté. Hidan-sama, continua le religieux en levant le poignard et le calice, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse Miyuki-sama, de l’aimer, de l’honorer, de la chérir, dans le plaisir comme dans la douleur, de vivre dans la volonté de Jashin-sama pour le meilleur comme pour le pire?   
-Oui, je le veux, » ânonna Hidan.  
Le moine lui tendit le poignard que le shinobi prit sans trop comprendre.  
« Trace le symbole de Jashin-sama dans le dos de ta bien-aimée et bois-en le sang que tu mêlera au tien pour tisser le lien entre elle et toi. »  
Hidan ouvrit les yeux ; les cérémonies de mariage étaient rares dans la religion de Jashin pour la simple raison que les femmes qui la pratiquaient étaient quasi-inexistantes. Et la cérémonie était tenue au secret absolu. Personne, exceptés les moines et les mariés, ne connaissait le rite d’union jashinien.  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers Miyuki dont l’un des moines, après lui avoir ôté sa robe, dévoilant le corps à la peau éburnéenne, la maintenait fermement. La jeune fiancée avait laissé ses longs cheveux argent former une barrière dérisoire sur la nudité de ses seins. Hidan ne pouvait voir son visage mais il décelait chez sa future femme un mélange de honte et de vague excitation.  
Amoureusement, il enfonça précautionneusement sa lame dans la chair tendre de son dos et commença à tracer le cercle du pentacle, les gouttes de sang s’écoulant doucement le long de sa chute de rein, avant de terminer le symbole avec le triangle au centre de l’anneau. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement le moine qui présidait la cérémonie tendre le calice qui recueillait le sang de son aimée. Le nukenin éprouvait des frissons intenses, bien plus violents qu’il ne l’aurait imaginés. Hidan se sentait encore plus épris de Miyuki qu’il ne l’avait été auparavant. Il n’avait plus qu’un désir : la toucher, déguster chaque parcelle de son corps, savourer chaque goutte de sueur de sa peau.  
Il remit le coutelas au moine qui répéta les mêmes paroles mais à l’intention de la jeune femme. Hidan comprit qu’il allait endurer le même supplice et une excitation inédite lui parcourut l’échine.  
« Je me donne à toi, songea-t-il obscurément alors que Miyuki traçait le symbole dans son dos. Et tu es à moi. Pour toujours. »  
Une fois la scarification achevée, le moine tendit la coupe aux deux mariés. Sans répugnance aucune, ils burent chacun à leur tour ce breuvage de vie pendant que le religieux faisait des signes de mains avant de reprendre alors la parole.  
« Jashin-sama, par le sang mêlé de ces deux êtres, je les déclare unis par les liens du mariage. »  
Alors qu’une émotion semblait la submerger, Miyuki se tourna vers son époux et laissa s‘échapper un léger soupir de frustration ; la cérémonie lui avait semblé rapide, elle qui aurait aimé qu‘on lui donne l‘impression de vraiment se marier. Mais la diligence des moines lui donnaient la vague sensation de n‘en avoir été que la simple spectatrice, sans même comprendre le sens profond de cette union, d‘autant que l‘union d‘un homme et d‘une femme était un véritable paradoxe par rapport aux préceptes de leur religion. Hidan la contempla un moment avant d’éclater d’un rire démoniaque, terrifiant. La jeune femme n’arrivait plus à détacher son regard de celui qu’elle venait d’épouser, comme la folie prenait de nouveau le pas dessus. Pourtant, les mots comme « monstre » ou « abomination » ne lui effleurèrent même pas l’esprit.  
« Miyuki-chan ! Tonitrua le ninja. Viens vers moi! Nous serons ensemble, pour l’éternité! Miyuki-chan ! Pour l’éternité ! »  
Brutalement, il la saisit par le bras avant de la serrer tout aussi fougueusement contre son torse alors que les moines se retiraient, indifférents à la scène. Ce fut à peine si la mariée eut conscience de leur départ.  
« Hidan-san… » ne put que murmurer la jeune épousée avant de sombrer dans l’obscurité, un murmure malfaisant lui souhaitant tout le bonheur conjugal du monde.  
  
L’esprit brumeux, Miyuki se réveilla avant de se relever brusquement. Elle n’était plus dans le monastère mais dans une chambre tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal, à la différence du grand symbole de sa religion tracé sur le mur qui lui faisait face avec du sang. La chambre de Hidan. En tournant, elle vit son mari, tranquillement assis en train d’aiguiser sa faux à trois lames. Avait-elle rêvé cette cérémonie? Non, elle était encore vêtue de la tunique blanche. Hidan ne l’avait pas touchée durant sa perte de conscience.  
« Tu es réveillée, Miyuki-chan? Lui fit ce dernier en s’approchant d’elle tout en reposant sa faux.  
-Oui, Hidan-san. Je me sens bizarre. Bredouilla-t-elle. Je… Mon corps… J’a l’impression de ressentir des choses qui ne sont pas à moi.  
-C‘est normal, lui souffla le nukenin. En acceptant de m’épouser, nous partagerons tout, absolument tout, la douleur comme le plaisir. La souffrance comme la volupté. »  
La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Immortelle, elle n’avait jamais eu peur de se faire souffrir pour faire périr ses adversaires. Mais sa propre brutalité n’avait jamais atteint celle de son mari. Cela voulait donc dire que ses supplices allaient être encore plus violents… Plus intenses. C’était donc ça le sens du mûdra exécuté par le moine alors qu’ils buvaient leur sang. Une forme inédite de la malédiction.  
« Sais-tu pourquoi Jashin-sama a autorisé les unions des hommes et des femmes bien que tout ce qui n’est pas meurtre est péché? » Reprit Hidan.  
Miyuki secoua la tête négativement. Cela lui avait toujours apparu comme incongru. Une bizarrerie inexplicable.  
« Parce que l’immortalité rend fou. Complètement dingue, lui répondit-il avec son sourire cruel. Mon maître a tout tenté pour mourir, même la décapitation n’a rien fait. Sa tête vit toujours quelque part dans la forêt. Il ne supportait plus la solitude en dépit qu‘il était encore jeune. Rencontrer une femme comme toi adorant Jashin-sama, le vénérant sans restriction, tuant sans remord, pouvoir l’épouser rend l’immortalité moins insupportable. Et ainsi, la survie de notre religion n‘est pas compromise. En échange de quoi, ceux qui s’unissent doivent tout partager. »  
Amoureusement, il lui caressa ses longs cheveux, un léger rire cynique s’échappant de sa gorge, avant de l’embrasser.  
La jeune femme se laissa aller à ce long baiser, peu lui importait finalement le reste, pourvu qu’elle puisse rester à ses côtés car elle l’avait toujours su, quelque part au fond de sa tête, quand Hidan lui avait demandé sa main. Elle aussi l’avait senti, cette descente dans les tréfonds de la folie. Chaque rituel, chaque douleur, chaque mort qu’elle s’infligeait pour mieux détruire ses ennemis comme pour honorer son dieu sans qu’elle ne puisse trépasser l’entraînait chaque fois dans un gouffre où son corps réclamait instamment la fin de cette torture, dût-elle en mourir. Alors que les mains de son époux s’égaraient sous la tunique, la faisant frissonner, l’immortalité lui parait infiniment moins pire avec celui qui l’avait toujours attiré.  
Elle laissa lentement son esprit dériver pendant que Hidan lui ôtait avec une tendresse inattendue la robe de toile, glissait ses mains le long de ses épaules, de ses bras. Ses lèvres s’attardèrent avec passion sur les siennes, leurs langues se joignirent dans une danse lascive, se dévorant avant que la bouche du ninja ne commence à descendre le long du menton avant de s’égarer dans le cou, d’en respirer les effluves, savourer la texture délicate de la peau devenue moite sous l’effet du désir. Les mains puissantes du Jashinien s’étaient emparées des deux rondeurs saillantes avant de pincer amoureusement les tétons, la voix suave de Miyuki s’éleva alors dans un long gémissement de volupté. Ses propres mains s’agrippèrent dans le dos de son époux, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans la chair. La jeune femme se sentit alors renverser sur le lit, Hidan se calant entre ses cuisses pour mieux loger son visage dans le creux de sa poitrine.  
Les yeux de la shinobi s’ouvrirent lorsqu’elle sentit le glaive masculin fièrement tendu heurter l’antre de son intimité. D’un geste impatient, l’homme aux cheveux argent se débarrassa de son pantalon, révélant enfin l’orgueil de sa masculinité. Rougissante devant la hampe de chair qui allait lui faire goûter à des extases dont elle ignorait tout, Miyuki baissa les yeux. De plus en plus séduit par la timidité de sa compagne, Hidan ne résista pas à l’envie de laisser ses doigts explorer ce royaume mystérieux et vierge de toute conquête qui, désormais, était sien. Il fut surpris de découvrir l’extraordinaire humidité de ce sanctuaire secret. Il parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à contrôler son excitation, entremêlée à celle de son aimée dans un brouillard de passion effrénée.  
« Laisse-toi aller, ma douce , lui souffla-t-il. Tu es à moi, rien qu’à moi.   
-A toi, lui répondit la jeune femme en se tordant sous les taquineries des doigts de son compagnon. Mon plaisir est tien. »  
Une vague de félicité envahit son esprit troublé par des sensations encore inconnues, la faisant perdre pied lentement.  
Alors que le shinobi commençait sa progression lente dans la conquête de ses nouvelles terres, l’épousée s’arqua presque brutalement lorsqu’elle sentit un curieux pincement légèrement douloureux vriller son intimité. Ses mains raffermirent leur prise dans le dos du jeune homme, quelques larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux qu’elle maintenaient fermés. Lorsqu’il l’eut entièrement gagné son combat pour l’occupation de la province tant convoitée, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de lécher les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé sur les joues carmin de son adorée avant de commencer une séquence d’allées et venues, explorant chaque parcelle de ce corps avec ses mains, sa bouche ou même son membre tendu à l’extrême. A chaque coup de rein, la belle poussait de petits cris feutrés, son visage en feu, partagée entre l’ardente volupté qui égarait ses sens et ce qui lui restait de lucidité. Peu à peu, la kunoichi cessa de penser, cédant aux frissons de la luxure à laquelle, elle s’abandonnait enfin.  
Avec satisfaction, Hidan constata que la dernière ligne de résistance de sa compagne était tombée et redoubla de fougue dans la possession du corps de la belle. Il la sentit s’exalter alors que sa voix lui huchait son prénom avec délice, lui promettait de lui appartenir, de ne faire plus qu’un avec lui avant qu’une onde de jouissance ne la secoue violemment. Il ressentit alors cette déferlante de passion avant de se délivrer à son tour de ces instants d’enivrement.  
Le nukenin resta quelques instants allongé sur le corps de sa bien-aimé, l’esprit encore vaporeux par l’extraordinaire étourdissement de cet orgasme, remerciant silencieusement Jashin d’avoir la merveilleuse possibilité d’explorer toutes les sensations de ce monde, que ce fut dans la souffrance et la douleur la plus totale ou dans le plaisir et la volupté la plus licencieuse.  
Il se releva légèrement, constatant avec une certaine complaisance que Miyuki était encore à moitié inconsciente, se remettant peu à peu de l’intensité de cette nouvelle ivresse. Son regard tomba sur les nymphes d’où s’échappaient le fruit de sa félicité et le sang de l’innocence que Hidan avait rompue. Il laissa s’échapper un petit rire avant de se pencher vers le liquide sirupeux. Ses lèvres savourèrent la texture si particulière avant que sa langue ne darde les gouttelettes de ce fluide au goût âcre.  
Miyuki sentit les petits coups de langues à l’orée de son intimité dont elle sentait s’échapper le nectar de son amant. Gênée, elle voulut se relever pour l’arrêter mais Hidan la maintint de sa main libre couchée sur le matelas avant de se redresser, ses traits encore possédés par désir.  
« Tu es si merveilleuse, Miyuki-chan, lui susurra-t-il, perversement et à laquelle la jeune femme ne pouvait résister, comme ensorcelée. Même ton miel et ton sang sont extraordinaires. Nous sommes ensemble, complètement. Rien ne te délivrera de moi et rien ne me délivrera de toi. Tout à moi. Tout à toi. »  
Il la prit dans ses bras, encore frémissante alors qu’elle réalisait tout juste la réalité de sa situation. Mais que lui importait finalement?  
« Je suis à toi, murmura enfin la jeune épouse. Et nous serons parfaitement heureux.  
-Et avant tout, il nous faut prier, termina Hidan. Pour remercier Jashin de ce bonheur. »


End file.
